In very warm weather, it is the usual practice for some women to wear the minimum amount of clothing, in order to keep cool, while at the same time presenting the proper appearance in public. Sometimes a women chooses to wear as a top, an article of clothing that not only is sleeveless but also has very thin shoulder straps.
Thin shoulder straps present a problem in that they do not effectively conceal the usually wider bra straps, if a bra is worn beneath this top. To overcome this difficulty, some women choose to omit the wearing of a bra under such a top. Other women, for whom it is necessary to wear a bra, may decide instead to wear a strapless bra. However a strapless bra is, very frequently, rather uncomfortable to wear in warm weather.